


Worth the Wait (#282 Tease)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie believes that perfection is worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait (#282 Tease)

Charlie’s fingers teased their way across her breast through the silk of her blouse before undoing just the first button. He slowly kissed his way down her neck before undoing the second.

“Are you going to get my shirt off before dawn?” Liz asked as he ghosted kisses across her collarbone.

Charlie popped a third button. “We’re not all adrenalin junkies,” he whispered into her ear. “Some of us like to take our time.” He dragged the tip of his finger along her wrist followed by his lips. “Some of us believe that a moment of perfection is worth the wait.”


End file.
